


Renegade File Server 1 (1990-1999)

by PaigeLTS05



Series: Renegade File server (FNAF AU short stories colection) [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimitri is Pink Guy, Fritz is Australian, Gen, Jeremy comes off as an asshole, Jeremy is Japanese, Jeremy is a PI, Jeremy is only quiet because he hasn't got anything nice to say, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Krasnyy is Phone Guy, Mentioned Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Night guard - Freeform, Phone Guy has a cat, Phone Guy has paranoia, Phone Guy is Russian, Phone Guy is an investigative journalist, Phone Guy is posessed by Shadow Freddy, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Purple Guy is posessed by Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie is Ina Diego, Shadow Freddy is Philip Guy, Vincent has few emotions so to speak, Vincent is Purple Guy (PaigeLTS05), Vincent is a hitman, Violence, William is a mastermind, fnaf - Freeform, fnaf au, mike is sweet, multiple freddys locations, phone guy has a cat called scott, secuirty guard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeLTS05/pseuds/PaigeLTS05
Summary: A collection of my short stories from the Renegade AU, all bundled together in one place. This covers a bit before FNAF 1, the events at that restaurant before it closed in 1997, and the events a bit after.Stories included:Another NightshiftCornered at the final location that closedParallel location cleanup missionBack at Freddy's and collecting EvidenceThe burden of being the last is yoursWatch my back!Scars from the pastChofi: Chronophobia incarnateThe Voice of the DeadThe risks Mike takesMechanics voulenteerie stick aroundStaying hiddenThe trade-off threatA Choked ScreamA nice walk
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald & Fritz Smith, Phone Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Renegade File server (FNAF AU short stories colection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718116
Kudos: 5





	1. File Server introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Links to the accompanying amino and DeviantArt posts will be included. This thing exists so I can share the stories themselves, as people here are more inclined to read, whereas on the other two sites I post these, people are less likely to read the stories.  
> Phone Krasnyy Guy: The Chicago location Phone Guy.  
> Vincent Vincenzo Taylor: The Chicago location Purple Guy  
> Dimitri Gunn: The Chicago location Pink Guy
> 
> William Afton is a separate person from Vincent and Dimitri.
> 
> Note many of the stories are not in chronological order.

Welcome to the Renegade File server. Here you will find data on events that took place in the chicago locations and regarding the curent and former staff of said location between the years 1990 and 1999.

Curent files:

Another Nightshift (1995) <0>  


Cornered at the final location that closed (Jan 1998) <1>

Parallel location cleanup mission (1995) <2>  


Back at Freddy's and collecting Evidence (Feb1998)<3>  


The burden of being the last is yours (1995) <4>

Watch my back! (1998) <5>

Scars from the past (1999) <6>

Chofi: Chronophobia incarnate (N/A) <7>

The Voice of the Dead (1997) <8>

The risks Mike takes (1993) <9>

Mechanics voulenteerie stick around (1997) <10>

Staying hidden (btwn 1993-1997)<11>

The trade-off threat (1993)<12>

A Choked Scream (btwn 1995-1997)<13>

A nice walk (1997) <14>


	2. Another Nightshift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-Another-Nightshift-805627355
> 
> Not only was uploading this here a pain, but back when I uploaded this piece to Deviantart back in July, it was a pain to upload the story.

The night shift is a terrifying thing. Wether it's your first night, or your fifteenth, it never gets better. It only gets worse.

For a full time job, the shifts are hardly consistent. One day, you could be taking one of the day shifts, and then suddenly, you'd be moved onto the 12 am to 6 pm shift with three days notice if you're lucky. At least you're always guaranteed a certain number of hours a week, but consistent pay can't be worth almost getting murdered each night. Right?

***

"Seriously? Again?" Krasnyy flicked the shift roster and glared at his boss.

"Well we aren't getting any new guards, and we can't find anyone to fill in the night shift at weekends," Daniel pointed at the roster. Monday to Friday, Mike Schmidt was filled in for the night shift, Krasnyy was filled in for a mix of evenings, days, and the other two night shifts.

"Could you at least give me a few days notice before changing things around next time? You know, like the three days minimum notice for change of shifts stated in the contract?" Krasnyy sounded rather frustrated. He knew all the terms and conditions on everyone's employment contracts, from the shift change notice to how long it takes them to report a person missing. All that information was useful in its own way, but what was more important was how the words could be twisted. Something they both knew exactly how to do.

"Well, it's only Wednesday, so it's technically three days notice." The smugness in Daniel's voice made Krasnyy want to throw up. They both knew exactly what they were doing, and with being only head of training for security, Krasnyy never had the upper hand in these instances.

A look of disgust on his face, Krasnyy clocked out a few minutes past the usual time. Not that it mattered, as it was rather impossible to clock out at the exact time your shift ends, and there was no harm in doing so. Krasnyy told his boss a quick "See you tomorrow," and left.

The next few evenings went by without incident. After all, it was that weird shift that spans the gap after peak time, and throughout until almost midnight. Even though he knew his shifts wouldn't change, he checked the roster anyway. Each day, it said the same, but Krasnyy was hoping for a last minute change. The last time he took the night shift, it almost killed him; not by an animatronics hand, but one of his own colleagues. Dispite that being months ago, the memory still lingered constantly in the back of his mind. He didn't want to have to go through all that again.

Saturday arived almost too soon for Krasnyy's liking. Saturday's were consistently the worst for animatronic behaviour, and Sunday's were completely unpredictable. Before the building went onto the backup generator, Krasnyy checked all plugs that could be turned off were off, and that the camera system was functioning correctly. He grabbed a torch out of his bag to try and save a little bit of power on checking the door lights, and also hopefully act as a safety net when the power inevitably droped to zero.

The clock struck midnight, and like a scene out of an old fairytale, the animatronics begun to move around as if they were alive, and started their nightly hunt.

Krasnyy shone the torch into the corridors before swiftly checking the cameras. Freddy was in the bathroom, Chica was in the dining area, Bonnie was backstage, and the cove curtain was shut.

Waiting for any signs of movement, he shone the torch into the east doorway, and then the west, and repeated that for about a minute and a half. A loud banging resonated through the east coridoor, and when he checked that door again, chica was standing there. 

With all the grace and elegance of a drunk ballerina, Krasnyy lept out of his chair and slammed the button to shut the door. 

After taking a deep breath to calm himself, he checked the other door to find it was empty. Knowing this, he checked the cameras again. Freddy was in the corridor, Foxy was poking his head out of the cove, and Bonnie had somehow sneaked into the hall corner.

Giving it a few seconds, Krasnyy shone his torch at the west door. Seeing as it was still empty, he flicked through the cameras again and noticed chica had moved to the coridoor. He checked the east hall corner camera for Freddy, and saw he wasn't quite there yet, so he opened the east door. 

The whirring of gears caught Krasnyy's attention, and he looked over to the west door.

Bonnie was so close to being in the office that even without having to touch the door lights, he could see the purple hue of its fur and the pinpricks of light where it's eyes should be.

Suppressing a terrified scream, Krasnyy practically dived at the door to press the button to close it, and heard the clink of metal on metal as Bonnie tried to grab him, but the door slammed down centimetres away from the animatronics hand, blocking it's way.

Krasnyy stared at the door for a few seconds; It was the only thing between him and the animatronic. He could see it glaring at him through the window, and he felt that if he moved, the robotic rabbit could break through.

The sound of Toreador march echoing from the kitchen brought Krasnyy back to his senses as he released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He shone the torch on the door to see it was empty, and he checked the time and power. Just turned 1 am, and 80% remaining. Not that bad, but not great either.

He took a deep breath, and shone the light on the open east door to find nothing. He waited a few seconds, and checked again still to find thankfully nothing but a poster covered coridoor. It was at this time he through the window and saw that Bonnie had not moved, and seemed to have no intention of doing so any time soon.

Flicking through the cameras, he saw that Freddy had made his way to the hall corner, and foxy was almost completely out of the cove. With some sense of urgency, he closed the east door and checked the cameras again. 

No Bonnie, as he was still behind the door. 

Foxy was still where he was last. 

Freddy was still in the corner.

No Chica.

Krasnyy immediately looked around the office, trying to see if she had sneaked in. The door could shut, he didn't hear her, so she wasn't in the office. He came to the conclusion that she must have approached the door just after or as it was being closed.

With both doors shut, and no way of telling where Freddy and Foxy were without expending a lot of power, he waited a few seconds. The small display on the idle camera only incremented in hours, and still read 1 am, but the power said 65%.

Krasnyy continued to wait. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, he went to open the west door.

Three loud thuds played out on the door, draining the power slightly, but more importantly, signaling that Foxy had just dashed down the coridoor. If he had opened the door a single second earlier, he would have been killed.

After taking a deep breath, he opened the door and shone his torch into the doorway to see it was empty once again. With a sigh of relief, he checked the cameras to find Foxy was back in his cove, Bonnie was lingering backstage, Chica was in the dining room, and Freddy had moved back to the bathrooms. Wondering how long they've been there, he opened the door, and just as a precaution, used his torch to check for any animatronics, which there were none of in sight.

Krasnyy took the opportunity to sit down and take a few deep breaths. From where he was sitting, he continued to use his torch to check the doorways were empty, and occasionally flicking up the camera to check the east hall corner and pirate cove.

The clock changed to 2 am, and the power was at 52%. Less than ideal, but it'll do.

Krasnyy didn't even look at the hallway; he simply shut the west door, and checked for Freddy and Chica as the tell-tale clatter of metal on metal rung out through the door. Down to 43% power and he wasn't even half way through the night. He managed to note that Chica was in the dining room and Freddy was in the bathrooms before checking for Bonnie, who had oh so conveniently decided the best place to stand was right next to a closed door.

With a sigh, he used his torch to check the east doorway. No-one was there, as expected. At least using a torch saved a bit of power, and a bit meant a lot when it came down to determining whether it is possible to survive through a night, and the added safety net of checking the doors whenever without wasting any precious power and the capability to walk out into the darkness with something to aid in navigating the halls if the power was to go out was comforting. He hoped that his survival wouldn't come down to having to navigate the halls and run and hide until 6 am, yet with the power hitting 40%, the worst seemed likely.

After what felt like an eternity had passed on by, Krasnyy checked the west hall on the cameras to find that Bonnie had only just moved from the blind spot outside the door to the storage cupboard. Checking that Foxy was in the cove, and noting the positions of the other two animatronics, Krasnyy opened the west door before returning to the monotonous swing of using his torch to keep a close eye on the doors for Bonnie and chica, and flicking up the camera to slow down and track Freddy and Foxy.

The power hit 37% as the clock struck 3 am.

Starting to panic, Krasnyy continued to check the doors, spending less and less time looking at each door, so he could see if the other one had changed. He only looked at the cameras to see the east hall corner, and pirate cove, and only for seconds at a time. He knew he wouldn't be able to make the remaining 36% last until 6, but it was worth a shot, and if he could drag out the power until even 5, he knew he could stand a chance.

Static filled the screen, signaling movement; without missing a beat, Krasnyy checked the doors using his torch. Chica was lingering in the east door, and Bonnie was lingering in the west. Knowing that Foxy could easily be out of the cove by now, he first lunged over and shut the west door. Immediately after, he dived across the room to shut the east door, and just like clockwork, as the east door button was pressed, three knocks played out on the west door.

With both doors shut, Krasnyy stumbled back into the chair; his breathing was heavy, and he felt like his legs were about to give out. Luckily, his instincts had been correct this time, but he didn't stop to think what may have happened if he would have shut the east door first. 

As the power droped into the 20's, he begun to wonder if it would be safe to open any of the doors. Whilst waiting for the animatronics to leave, he tried to listen out for any signs of movement. Freddy's laughter didn't help, as in the panic of the moment, he had already forgotten where the robotic bear was. Trying to see if it was safe, he opened the west door and shone his torch into the darkness.

A purple robotic hand reached out of the darkness, and tried to grab him again. 

Krasnyy practically punched the button, closing the door, and as he begun to move his hands away, the robotic bunny's metal hand grabbed his wrist, and begun to drag him out into the corridor. Krasnyy pushed against the door frame, trying his best to keep his arm in the office as the door went down. The force of the metal door crashed down on the animatronics arm, sending the both of them crashing down to the ground. Sparks flew from the robotic arm as its grip loosened, and Krasnyy was able to pull himself away and stand up. He kicked Bonnie's arm under the door, and it shut the rest of the way. He checked the time again; it was still 3 am and the power was decreasing at a rapid pace.

Krasnyy checked the cameras for a few seconds to determine where the animatronics were. Chica was in the hallway and Freddy had moved into the dining area. Upon seeing this, he immediately opened the east door and shone his torch into the doorway just in case, only to see that this one was thankfully empty this time around.

Checking the cameras again, he noted that Foxy was still in the cove, staring at him through the cameras, and if that fox could grin, it would probably be grinning right now. As for Bonnie, the robotic bunny was still nowhere in sight, presumably still behind the west door. Krasnyy kept his eyes on the east door, and an ear out for Freddy as the clock turned to 4 am and the power went down to 10%.

Nausea begun to kick in, and the room swayed around Krasnyy as the realisation hit him that the chances of him making it to 6 am unharmed were dwindling. He knew that Bonnie was still behind the west door, and knew that it would not move; it was almost like it knew how much power was remaining. He steadied himself by placing his hands on the desk, and checked the cameras to try and prevent Foxy from attacking, and to see where Freddy was. Freddy had moved to the kitchen, and Foxy had stepped out of the cove and was ready to attack.

9%.

Krasnyy begun to hyperventilate. He trained his torch onto the east hall, through the open door. Hoping to not see any animatronics. He was too scared to check the cameras in fear that Chica may sneak in whilst he wasn't looking.

8%.

Krasnyy's legs gave way under him. The power was draining far quicker than it should. He was drenched in his own sweat, and felt like he was about to throw up. His head was spinning, and he felt like he was frozen in place as he begun to cry.

7%.

Something was definitely not right with the power. It shouldn't have been dropping this fast, and the generator was in the basement: where none of the animatronics should be able to reach it. Either he was going crazy, or someone was sabotaging him.

6%.

There was no way he was going to make it out of this night without winding up as an animatronics plaything or dead, and he knew it. The animatronics found enjoyment in hunting people down, and then ever so slowly breaking them. He thought that if he was lucky, he'd be able to make it out with only a few deep cuts and some heavy bruises.

5%.

Krasnyy still didn't move, and he even stoped looking at the east door. There was no point; wether he closed the door or not, the power would still drain faster than it should do.

4%.

By now, he wasn't even paying attention to the power. He knew that it'd run out soon, and there was no point anymore in trying to conserve it. With how rapidly it was depleting, he just had to hope the time that the last dregs of power would buy him  
enough time to be able to safely wait out the darkness.

3%.

He rested his head on the ground and stared into the darkness of the coridoor, tears rolling down his face. He just wanted the night to end and to get back home alive.

2%.

Yes, alive. The psychological torment of this night had been enough, and he didn't care about any physical abuse the animatronics would throw his way anymore: just that he could make it out alive.

1%.

He closed his eyes, knowing that there would soon be the tell-tale click of the power going out, followed by a long wait in the darkness for Freddy to appear in the west doorway before disappearing again to attack. He didn't want to have to sit through that psychological torment, but he had no choice.

0%.

Finally, the click sounded, and everything in the office powered down. Krasnyy was still clutching his torch, but had it turned off as to not attract any attention - as if that even mattered, as the animatronics knew exactly where he was.

Footsteps - those familiar robotic footsteps - echoed across the otherwise silent restaurant. Krasnyy knew that Freddy was on the move towards the west doorway of the office, where it would sit and play a tune through its music box before waiting for its victim to be terrified enough for Freddy to finally attack. The footsteps fluctuated between quiet and loud. It could be a trick, something may be happening outside the office, or the robotic bear was messing with him, knowing he has a torch, and trying to lure him out by making it appear to be safe to enter the coridoors.

Despite this, Krasnyy stayed on the ground, and he wasn't planning on moving any time soon. This was a perfect opportunity to buy some time, by simply waiting untill Freddy was bored enough to resort to the usual procedure.

Krasnyy waited for what felt like hours, the footsteps volume changing almost too fast now, almost like a child who was pretending to walk away, but was really just around the corner. The footsteps became even louder, and he felt the vibrations through the tile. Freddy was close, and most likely bored. 

Krasnyy decided that he had to move, but he had to wait until he knew exactly where the bear was so he wouldn't walk right into it's trap, so he waited on the ground for Freddy to show up.

Time seemed to slow down as the footsteps grew closer than before, coming to rest not too far away. The whirring of metal components, and the fake yet oh so unsettling breathing was right behind him. A few clicks and whirs later, the tune he knew all to well begun to play as the office was shrouded in a light blue light. 

With a deep breath, Krasnyy shot to his feet and sprinted out of the office. Moments before he reached the darkness of the east door, he flicked his torch on, and shone the beam into the corridor. With a quick flick left and right, he noted that there was nothing there, and he continued into the corridor, taking a sharp turn as to not crash into the wall. Halfway down the coridoor, Krasnyy's legs felt like they were about to give way again, so he slowed his sprint to a walk, and as he reached the end of the coridoor, Krasnyy could still hear the tune of Carmen Overture coming from the office, so knew that Freddy had not moved yet.

Just before entering the dining area, Krasnyy stoped to check for any more animatronics. He looked around the room, shining his torch onto all of the things that may be concealing an animatronic. He saw nothing yet, so decided to walk into the vast, yet eereely empty, dining area, looking around frantically, but keeping his torch trained straight ahead. He knew there was something here: there had to be, but he just hadn't seen it yet.

Each step he took was slow, silent, and calculated. Each taken in perfect phase with the sounds of the streetlights outside, the dim buzz of the backup battery on the freezer, and the eeiree sounds that came from within the boss's hidden office. Each breath taken was as long and as silent as someone exhausted and fearing for their life could get.

The tune of the music box suddenly cut out, and he knew that Freddy was now hunting him down. There were only a few things left that he could do: run - which would most likely end horribly as the animatronics never tire - or hide. Hiding was the better option, but where would he hide? The tables in the dining room were covered in a thin white cloth that anyone looking for someone hidden under the tables would know to simply remove. The storage closet had one door, and if the animatronics tried to follow him, there was nothing much he could do. The entrance coridoor, however, had a desk that was facing the wall. It was impossible to see under the desk unless you were either leaning over it or standing behind it, so if he crept in unseen, it would be a perfect hiding spot. Also, the entrance coridoor contained it's namesake: the enterance and exit. Being a security guard, Krasnyy had the keys, so if he needed to, he could run outside, however, the animatronics may follow him out, and he didn't want to think about how the animatronics would act outside of the restaurant. 

All options considered, Krasnyy decided that the entrance hall was the best place to go.

As he maneuvered towards the entrance hall, Krasnyy kept his torch trained on all the shadows and corners that the animatronics may be hiding in. He could swear that they were watching him, but he couldn't see them no matter how much he looked. He knew that they could hear his every step and every breath no matter how much he tried to conceal it. 

The closer he got to the doorway, the slower he walked. Krasnyy felt like the animatronics were waiting for him to arrive at the entrance hall, and only then they would show themselves and attack him, all as a part of the sick and twisted game they played. If he could draw out his arrival at the door long enough, he may buy himself enough time to reach 6 am unscathed.

As Krasnyy got closer to the doorway, he felt himself shaking. He heard fake metallic breathing behind him, and he didn't want to turn around. He already knew that they were behind him.

After taking a deep breath, he begun to sprint, and just like clockwork, the crashing footsteps of an animatronic followed behind him, and he felt a metal hand brush against his back. For the short amount of time he was running, every step felt like he was about to collapse. Upon running into the enterance hall, he made a sharp turn and vaulted the desk, hiding himself underneath the wooden structure.

The animatronics knew that Krasnyy was under the desk, and Krasnyy knew that the animatronics knew exactly where he was but he hoped that the slight obstruction of the solid wooden desk would cause some kind of delay in his capture. Any extra time he could gain was vital to his survival.

Krasnyy wished that he had brought a watch with him. It probably wasn't even 5 am, and there he was: hiding under a desk, outside the office, with the animatronics knowing exactly where he was. He tried his best to hold back his tears, but they still fell down his face.

Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours as Krasnyy waited under the desk. He soon heard footsteps, and as the footsteps grew closer, he heard laughing. A taunting, robotic laughter, from a band of horrible creatures that already knew that they had won. He knew that they were laughing at him; after all, tormenting others has always been how the animatronics got their kicks.

Several pairs of robotic footsteps grew closer and closer, and Krasnyy couldn't help but sob. He was alone, terrified, and helpless, hoping only for 6 am to arrive soon. It didn't matter how much noise he made now. That animatronics were right behind him, and the only thing between himself and the animatronics was a wooden front desk.

Krasnyy pressed his back against the desk, trying to get as far out of the open as possible. If he was going to get caught, he'd make damn sure that he'd make it difficult for them.

He held his breath and closed his eyes.

There was the sound of gears grinding and metal plates colliding.

Krasnyy opened his eyes, and four pairs of glowing eyes stared straight back at him.

A piercing scream of fear filled the restaurant, and it was only after it stoped that Krasnyy realised that the scream was from himself. The eyes stared at him, and he screamed back again. As he screamed, a brown metal arm - bent around from leaning over the counter - grabbed at him over and over, not quite reaching, but sometimes brushing past his face. 

As swiftly as it reached around, the metal arm pulled away, disappearing back above the table. Three pairs of robotic eyes still watching him, he knew that it wasn't over yet. For a minute, there was silence. Just him, and the animatronics staring back at him. Then, there was a noise.

The familiar noise of gears grinding, and then Krasnyy heard a thud above him. The desk creaked under the animatronic's weight as another thud sounded. Then in front of him, he saw the animatronic jump to the ground. The loud clash of metal on tile made Krasnyy flinch, and when he opened his eyes, he saw only one pair of glowing eyes, right in his face.

Freddy's eyes.

Krasnyy screamed, but his screams were cut short by Freddy reaching out and grabbing him by the neck. Struggling to breathe, Krasnyy frantically tried to pull Freddy's felt covered metal hands open, but to no avail. In one swift motion, he was promptly draged from under the desk, and held in the air, similar to how a still hooked fish would be held up by a fisherman.

Krasnyy's feet didn't touch the floor as Freddy held him up in the air, and all he could to was try to kick the animatronic or get some kind of foothold on the desk. He was still trying to loosen Freddy's grip to get a proper breath, but nothing was working. Upon realising Krasnyy's struggle, Freddy turned around so that it would be difficult, if not impossible, for Krasnyy to try and get any kind of foothold on anything. 

Eventually, Krasnyy felt light headed, and like he was about to die so he went completely limp. He just wanted this torture to end, one way or another.

Upon seeing his victim go limp, Freddy loosend his grip for a second so that his victim wouldn't die, and after the robotic bear saw that Krasnyy had taken a few short breaths, he immediately tightened his grip once more. The other animatronics looked on in sick and twisted glee as they saw the night guard struggling for air. By now, they knew who Krasnyy was and they were only continuing to torment him for their own enjoyment, as if they couldn't have their killer, they'd have his target instead.

Without warning, Freddy tossed Krasnyy across the room. He hit the floor shoulder first with a sickening crack, and he fell limp again like a ragdoll. 

Krasnyy was very much alive, but stayed completely silent and still, with the only movement from his body being his breathing. He was too exhausted to even try and fight back, and it hurt his throat even trying to say anything, let alone scream. It took a few seconds even for him to process the searing pain that was in his right shoulder. He wanted to scream, but couldn't.

Krasnyy heard the sounds of Freddy clambering back over the desk, and the other animatronics closing in. He shut his eyes and braced himself for the worst.

Three pairs of robotic hands grabbed onto him, and a colder metal hand and hook plunged into his left arm. Krasnyy felt the blood dripping from where Foxy had grabbed him, and wanted to scream again, but could only cry. The animatronics dragged him out of the enterance hall and into the dining area. Krasnyy didn't want to think about what they may do to him next.

Krasnyy felt himself fall the short distance onto the ground.

All of the animatronics seemed to have lost their grip at once, causing his short fall to the ground, and a gash now in his arm. Krasnyy stayed where he was, as he knew this could easily be one of the animatronics mind games. However, all at once again, the animatronics went back to their stages, and the lights flicked back on one by one. Now, it must be six. It had to be!

Krasnyy's begun to slowly drag himself towards the office. Once he got there, he looked up at the monitors, now in day mode, displaying the time as 6:05 AM.

Krasnyy breathed a sigh of relief before rolling onto his back so he could properly breathe, and he then waited for the first of the daytime guards, of which he knew Jeremy would be a part of, to find him.


	3. Cornered at the final location that closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-Cornered-at-the-final-location-that-closed-829047480
> 
> I used ' ' to signify thoughts and " " for speech.

January, 1998.

It wasn't Mike's shift, yet he walked up to the old restaurant and opened the back door. It hadn't been his shift since late last year: the year that this location - the last location - shut down. The animatronics hadn't been moved out of the location yet, and he doubted that they ever would; it's not like anyone in their right state of mind would try to steal them, and even if someone did, what would they do with any of those posessed robots? 

Confident in knowing that the only people he may run into would be former colleagues from the restaurant and maybe a few brave investigators, he slipped into the building unnoticed.

Mike was only there for one thing: evidence. He just needed to get close enough to the animatronics to find out if the corpses were still inside.

Krasnyy had practically cleaned out the place of any and all paperwork, which was now sitting tight in a filing cabinet at the station, so the only thing really left to do was locate the bodies. A task that was pushed onto Mike, as he was not only a police officer himself, but a former night guard of the restaurant as well, so he knew the place better than any of his fellow officers. He pushed for someone to go with him, but with the recent closure of the restaurant, everyone was up to their necks in work with all of the missing person cases that were now coming to light, and other incidents that more than likely related to Freddy's in one way or another.

Looking at the kitchen, almost nothing had changed. The only things that were missing were the piles of plates and cutlery, which the kitchen staff had taken with them upon the place being shut down. Ovens, fridges, cupboards, and freezers still lined the walls, now collecting dust alongside the counters and sinks.

The door to the dining area was closed, and he saw movement on the other side.

'I'm not going that way.'

Mike knew that the animatronics no longer followed their cycle of activity and inactivity. Since they weren't maintained anymore, the ghosts had completely taken over their metal hosts, and there was nothing stopping them from being active all hours of the day. The only safety net Mike had was that if he wasn't back at the station within six hours, they'd send some actually armed backup to look for him. He needed to find a way to get close without putting himself in unnecessary danger.

He only needed to check one, and if there was a corpse, he could go back and he would get help in retrieving the bodies. On the other hand, if he checked and they were empty, he would have to keep checking untill he found one that contained a corpse or untill they all had been checked. Then he could report back that the bodies had been moved. He just needed to find a way to do that.

The vent into the east hall was open, and he knew that it would take him right next to the office. Perhaps if he got to the office, he would be in a slightly more advantageous position.

After checking the vent for any animatronics and finding it was empty, he crawled through and climbed out into the hall. He checked again for animatronic, and upon seeing nothing, he swiftly snuck into the security office. Nothing was working, as the power had been shut off when the place closed down, so he really didn't have anything to defend himself with.

Despite being defensless in a building full of homicidal animatronics, he almost felt safe. Since 1993, he had felt as if this office was a safe space for him to be, and as long as he stayed alert, he'd be fine. Even though the situation now was far different to how it was back then, it felt almost the same.

"This feels weird. For once, I've got to creep up on them. Not sure if this is going to work, but it's worth a shot. You can back out of this at any time, you've got this."

Mike looked at his reflection in the screen of the monitors whilst psyching himself up a bit, and took a deep breath to prepare himself for the task ahead. He had a torch, and that was about it. He didn't need to make any notes, after all, and after using his torch to check both doors, he moved as silently as he could, out of the east door.

As he walked to the top of the coridoor, he peeked out into the dining room, and to his suprise, there was no animatronics there. He rationalised that whatever was standing outside the kitchen must have moved. He checked pirate cove, and that too was empty. Now that the animatronics weren't bound by anything that may have been programmed into the machine, they were now all completely unpredictable, so he expected this.

As Mike silently stepped into the dining area, he heard the creek of a door opening behind him. Without thinking, he pivoted around and shone his torch into the hallway, only to be met with Bonnie staring at him with a bloodthirsty glare.

Instincts took over and as the purple rabbit ran towards him, Mike turned around and bolted out into the dining area. Bearly a few steps in, a second animatronic bolted out of the bathroom and safe room area.

He turned on his heels and tried to run from them both, only to find himself stuck between them and a wall.

Shining his torch around, he saw that the other animatronic was Foxy. But they had both stoped running, and they were only a few metres away. He pushed himself back into the wall, but there were no hidden doors for him to fall through. It was just him, a solid wall, and the two animatronics.

Mike could no longer contain his fear, and begun to shout and scream for help, even though he knew how well insulated this place was when it came to noise. The only ears for his cries for help to fall on were those of the rather amused looking animatronics.

"Why'd you leave?" "We missed seeing you."

The animatronics spoke in a mocking tone as they once more begun to approach Mike, and as they got closer, their comments became more and more disturbing.

"It was fun watching you struggling to breathe." "You just wouldn't die!"

The animatronics were now almost right on top of him, and Mike's screaming for help was promptly cut short by Bonnie's robotic hand clasping shut around his throat.

"How about we play again, for old times sake?"

Bonnie lifted Mike off the ground, and even though this wouldn't kill Mike, it was still incredibly painful. The only upside - if you could even call it that - was that he had a perfect view into the animatronic.

Mike hadn't droped his torch, so even if it was for only a moment, he was able to raise his torch to see inside the metal rabbits shell, and low and behold, the corpse was still somehow still inside. He had his answer, so now he only had to escape, or wait out the six hours.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his arm, and the shattering sound of a torch crashing into tile. Foxy had slashed at his arm, making him drop the torch. He didn't need it now anyway, but that didn't make his arm hurt any less. He tried to scream, but couldn't breathe in or out. The only thing he could do was check if he could still use his arm - which after moving his fingers to see if anything major had been cut, he was able to determine that his left arm and hand still worked.

Mike was in agony as blood dripped out of the wound, ran down his arm, and dripped onto the tile floor, but he moved his left hand up to meet his right, and he tried to remove Bonnie's hand from around his throat, but to no avail. His vision started to blur a little as he felt like he was about to fall into a posessed state, but almost as if the animatronic didn't want that to happen, it loosened it's grip ever so slightly to let him have a small breath before going back to choking him.

Mike already knew that the next six hours would feel like the longest six hours of his life.


	4. Parallel Location Clean-up Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-Parallel-Location-Clean-up-Mission-828260484

"Usually I get payed upon completing a job, so I don't get this one. Payed up front to destroy evidence, go in uniform, and it's from the boss no less."

Vincent Taylor thought aloud to himself for a while longer before arriving at Freddy's, but this wasn't the location he worked at. It was a several hour drive away as a matter of fact. The location he worked at was still open, but others had been closing down quite quickly since the end of 1993. He wondered how much longer the location he worked at had left, and seeing as they had made it to 1995 without too much hassle, he gathered they had at least another year to tie up loose ends before having to leave it to chance.

Stepping out of his car into the empty car park, Vincent took a deep breath before going to the boot to retrieve the contents of his breifcase.

"Katana, some knives, the keys, and a torch. I'll keep these on me. Should be a quick mission."

Upon entering the building, he immediately turned towards the safe room. Whilst there wouldn't be much there to dispose of, it made sense to get the safest place out of the way first. As predicted, the wallpaper concealing the door had already been neatly cut to the point at which when the door was closed, it blended back into the wall almost perfectly. After admiring the handwork of whoever was here before him, he took a strange key and slid it into the gap, turned it, and used that as a handle to open the hidden door to reveal the real door to the safe room.

Upon removing the key from the plywood structure and using a second key to open the door behind, he stepped into the safe room and was hit with a wall of heat and a rotting stench.

"What is that? Did they just keep the bodies in here or something?"

After looking around a little bit, he spotted the source of the stench: a rather mangled corpse trapped in a spring lock suit.

"Who were you?"

Vincent asked the corpse, curiousity getting the better of him as he crouched down before the suit and the dead body inside, staring at it and trying to see anything that would identify the man. As expected, he didn't get a reply, but what he did get was a loud crash outside.

"I guess I'm cleaning up what you couldn't, aren't I."

Vincent stood back up and walked back towards the door, unsheathing his katana so he'd be ready to fight, even if the creature was right in front of him.

Upon exiting the room, he was pleasantly surprised to see that no animatronics were there yet, so he took some time to silently close the door, as well as the panel covering it, for who knows if anyone else was going to arrive here. After turning around, he spotted Freddy walking out one of the bathrooms, and Freddy noticed him.

The decrepit brown bear rushed Vincent, and Vincent raised his weapon, striking once the animatronic was in range.

It was a short, and very one sided fight.

As quick as it started, it ended with Freddy's robotic head rolling across the tiled floor.

Vincent stayed still for a few seconds, checking to see if there were any more animatronics lurking in the immediate vicinity. Upon verifying that there were none, he relaxed a little bit and decided that the safest course of action would be to remove the rest of Freddy's limbs before it could adjust to not having a head.

"Now I see why I was payed upfront."


	5. Back at Freddys and collecting evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-Back-at-Freddy-s-and-collecting-evidence-829838007
> 
> Phone 'Krasnyy' Guy = Krasnyy (he uses his middle name). Paige Tea = PT (she uses an abbreviation so people don't know that she's a woman, so that people don't underestimate her knowledge on machines).

"You guys are serious? Haven't we got everything from there?"

Mike Schmidt was rather startled and incredibly worried when Paige Tea and Krasnyy Guy said that they'd be going back to Freddy's to get one last thing. 

"I know there's something that I need to go back and get. The safe room hasn't been opened since 1993, and I know there's something in there other than the suit. I need to see if it's still there."

Krasnyy didn't recall the three months he spent living in that old room very fondly at all. From it being surprisingly clean when he woke up in the middle of the floor to the decaying suit that sat up against the wall, looking like it would spring to life and kill him at any second. He tried to shake off the memories. That was all in the past, and he wanted to forget it.

"Are you sure," Mike scratched the bandages around his neck as he spoke. His neck had been serverely bruised from when he was attacked whilst trying to confirm if the corpses were still in the animatronics, and the bandages were there to hide the massive bruises whilst he worked. "The animatronics are still active, so they might try to attack you."

"We'll be fine, I think they'll still be a bit scared of me, so we really shouldn't have much to worry about. And there'll be two of us."

PT smiled. The animatronics feared her back when she worked as a mechanic at Freddy's, as she had broken them apart and seamlessly fixed them on many occasions. She hoped that this fear was still instilled in them.

"Ok, just try to stay alert. Tell me when you go, so if things do go wrong, I can send help."

Mike knew that his friends could take care of themselves, but they had all recently learned that the animatronics had become more unpredictable and hostile than they'd ever been before, so there was no telling if they'd still be unable to enter the safe room.

After making any necessary preparations, PT and Krasnyy set off the next day to investigate Freddy's once again. They had told Mike that if he didn't hear from them within four hours to send help. They gathered that they'd be checking around the safe room for a while, but after seeing the state that the animatronics had left Mike in the week prior, they decided that four hours would be a safer option.

The walk to Freddy's was two minutes tops. It was honestly disturbing how so many murders could happen in a place so near to the police station, but nobody wanted to question it.

After arriving, the two headed down the alley to get to the back enterance. PT unlocked the door, and walked into the building first. Even though it was bright outside, the inside of the abandoned restaurant was incredibly dim. She used her torch to check the room, and after confirming it was empty, she silently beckoned Krasnyy to follow.

Looking around, they heard a noise that sounded like it was coming through the ground vent. With a silent nod, the duo agreed to head out of the actual door in the kitchen, leading to the dining room. Once they slipped through the door, they kept to the wall, moving slowly through the darkness as to not catch the attention of anything that may be watching.

Whilst listening out for any animatronic movement, they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen that sounded a lot like an animatronic frantically searching for something. Glad they got out of the kitchen when they did, the duo continued to sneak towards the bathroom coridoor; the place where the the safe room, and the enterance to the two sets of toilets was situated.

Once near the small room, PT looked around the corner whilst Krasnyy kept an eye out over the large, empty dining area. Once she slipped around the wall, he did the same, silently moving into the room. Now knowing they had a wall blocking anything in the dining area from seeing them, PT checked the area with her torch.

With a nod, she crept over to the wall that held the hidden door to the safe room. Krasnyy followed behind, and took out a strange set of tools.

Opening the safe room door was a long process, to put it lightly. First, he found the line in the wall, and placed a knife in the crack. Then, he took a tool that rather resembled an L-style hex key, and slid it into the gap in the wall. After turning the hex key and giving it a little tug, the section of wall opened like a door, revealing the real door to the safe room hidden behind it. Unlocking this door was simple, and once it was open, the two of them snuck inside, closing the doors behind them.

"So, what sort of things do you expect to find here?" PT asked, looking at the crates scattered around the room.

"A few things. I know that the murder suit should still be here, but there's something else that I wanted to take with me."

As Krasnyy replied, he begun to search the crates, avoiding going near the mound on the other side of the room that was covered with a tarpaulin.

PT followed suit, cracking open crates. Not entirely sure what she was looking for.

"Spare clothes, spare clothes, radio equipment, and a folder?"

In the bottom of a box of spare early 80's style Fredbear and friends night guard uniforms, she found some unusual items that she hadn't seen in the other boxes she had searched - with the other boxes having contained just either early or late 80's night guard uniforms.

"Radio? Folder? That's it!"

Krasnyy rushed over to the box and pulled out the radio equipment and folder. After quickly flicking through the folder, he seemed excited.

"This is it! This is it!"

After shoving the folder and radio equipment in his bag, he walked over to the door.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Isn't there anything else, or is that it?" PT asked, wondering what was so important about that radio equipment and the folder, and if that was really all he wanted to come back here for.

"Yep. I searched all these boxes back in 93, but wasn't able to take them, because I couldn't hide them on me." Krasnyy seemed rather happy to have recovered the items.

Now all there was was to get out of this place.

Once exiting the safe room and closing it back up, the duo returned to staying silent. They creept back through the restaurant, and heard noises still coming from the kitchen. They looked the other way, and spotted Freddy standing in the enterance coridoor, the side of his face bearly visible thanks to the light pouring in through the panes in the doors.

They both had the same idea as they snuck towards the office, looking out for any animatronics. PT took her axe off her back in preparation for anything jumping out at them, and Krasnyy used his camera to try and detect anything that may be hiding in the pitch black void.

As they headed through the west hall coridoor, PT stoped as she cast the light of her torch onto a lump of metal that was obstructing them.

It looked like an animatronic endoskeleton: one of the same type that this locations animatronics used, but it had been completely destroyed. Metal beams and limbs made up and disproportionately large pile, and the head had been gouged to the point at which almost a quarter of it was missing.

Before they continued on, Krasnyy checked around, and then checked the broken endoskeleton. It wasn't posessed, and didn't seem to be active. After confirming that it was safe to pass, the duo snuck by and entered the office.

Soon, the crashing in the kitchen stopped, and the tell-tale sound of an animatronic moving through a vent could be heard. Swiftly, Krasnyy hid under the desk, and PT crouched in a dark corner.

About a minute later, Chica came storming through the office. The metal bird didn't stop to try and find anyone, however. It just stormed through one door, and straight out the other.

Once the animatronic had left the room into the east coridoor, the duo got back up and silently slipped out of the office. They looked up the hall, and seeing it was empty, located and snuck through the vent that connected the coridoor to the kitchen. Once both of them were in the kitchen, the duo ran out of the door.

Krasnyy, being faster, escaped first, and almost crashed into the wall of the neighboring building, whilst PT escaped last and slammed the door behind her, locking it after checking that Krasnyy had in fact made it outside.

"Well, that was easy enough." PT seemed confused. They weren't ambushed at all whilst in their search, and the only animatronic that did get close ran straight past them.

"There were two of us, I guess?" Krasnyy, who was equally confused, replied whilst trying to take deep breaths to calm down.

After shaking off the confusion, the duo took a slow walk back to the station, and once back, Krasnyy took the folder and radio equipment out of his bag.

"This thing here, this contains evidence of the proposed motive for all of the murders. I'm so happy that I finally have the evidence to show you guys!"


	6. The burden of being the last is yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-The-burden-of-being-the-last-is-yours-832264747

"So, Daniel. Usually I'd be berating you over your incompetence in executing your given tasks, but I've come to realise, even though you and your right hand have failed some of the more recent missions, your successes in the earlier ones somehow made a domino effect that honestly made your recent shortcomings - well - work in our favour. The data you've collected on non-remnant based ghosts and possession has been incredibly useful, and I'd like to give you one more ongoing task: keep this location open and running as long as possible."

Daniel was pleasantly surprised at Williams remarks about this location. With all the times he had been called a faliure, or that he needed to get his act together, for once, everything that had gone wrong seemed to have turned in his favour. Now all he had to do was keep the location open. That seemed like an easy task, but with locations shutting down left right and centre, he didn't know how much longer the location had left. Regardless, he responded with confidence.

"Why, thank you William. Even though all the locations around are closing down, I will continue to keep this one afloat, and I have done in the past, I'll make sure to keep up with ensuring all locations that have closed down closer to us are seen to by sending my right hand to destroy the evidence."

With that last statement, Daniel gestured to Vincent, who was, ironically, standing to his left. Vincent had recently returned from a mission at a location that was quite a while away. Dealing with the animatronics at that location and seeing what had happened made him realise that how long he had left to live was tried to this location. He wanted to say something, but knew it was better to keep an emotionless face and say nothing.

"And what about the one on your right?" William smirked, noticing that Dimitri was on Daniel's right, and genuinely curious as to what Dimitri was still doing around, seeing as the pink man had been drifting between several locations, acting in several different roles, but not having succumbed to the same fate as the others yet.

"Well," Daniel replied, "It's always useful to have someone to keep on top of everything when the other one is out on a mission."

William nodded in aknowlegement, "I see, so I gather you'll be sending Vincent to tend to the evidence in the location a few cities up north then."

"Yes."

"Good. You now know your mission, and I'll keep you informed whenever another location closes, but if you don't hear from me, assume the worst and seek them out yourself." William picked up a file that was sitting on the table, and flicked through it.

"This is the copy you want me to have?" He asked Daniel, looking at the sheets in the file, then back at him.

Daniel nodded, "Yes. You will see that inside there is a copy of all the data we have collected so far. You already know what's in here, but a physical copy with everything in one place won't hurt to have. Data on the animatronics, and even some data on how possession has impacted various roles end events in this location. It's all the stuff we've been talking about today but in more detail so you don't have to keep making the trip all the way out here just for some information."

"Alright, " William replied, "I'll finish up my observations of how you're running this location and be back on the road tomorrow evening."

Daniel stood up and shook Williams hand, and they left the secluded manager's office so Daniel could show how the shift changes and nightly closing routine worked.

After those two left, Vincent nudged Dimitri, which snapped the pink man back to reality. This was the first time Dimitri had seen Vincent show any signs of any normal human emotions, so even though what Vincent had to say was short, it worried Dimitri deeply.

"If and when this place closes," There was almost a fearful shake in Vincent's voice; it almost sounded like it wasn't him talking, "don't come back to this or any location. No matter who tells you to, or anything. And if you think I'm dead after I clean up the evidence here after it closes, don't come looking for me."


	7. Watch my back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-Watch-my-back-837540869

"Right, you watch my back, and I'll see what I can get from this computer" Fritz smiled at his partner. A smile that Jeremy felt didn't belong in such a dangerous place, but Fritz was the best with the programming and networks side of computers out of the people who used to work at this location, so he had to be there.

Jeremy kept lookout, keeping an eye on the doors and through the windows whilst Fritz typed away on the laptop computer that was sitting on the desk.

The passwords and configuration hadn't changed since the place closed down, so Fritz had easy access to everything that the computer had to offer, which was some security footage, and some non-descript hidden files.

Meanwhile, Jeremy looked out and listened for any signs that the animatronics may be near. Aside from some distant footsteps, there was nothing yet.

"I found something, but it's going to take a while to get it all downloaded," Fritz piped up before inserting a CD into the CD drive and starting the the process of copying the data to the disk.

"I've split the data into three sections so it can fit on the disks. That means I'll need to change the CDs twice before I take the third and run. I'll need you to watch my back."

Jeremy just nodded and kept looking out for animatronics.

Soon, the footsteps got close. Too close. Jeremy didn't want a fight; that would attract too much attention. Hiding was the tactically superior option if they wished to remain undetected by the animatronics, and whilst he could fight, Fritz couldn't. After evaluating his options, Jeremy tugged his partners hand down before crawling under the desk, silently indicating for Fritz to follow his lead.

Fritz quickly followed suit and sliped under the desk. Moments later, Bonnie stepped into the office, looking around at eye level. Luckily, the two were hidden far below eye level. Jeremy was calm, but Fritz was terrified. Once the animatronic left the office, Jeremy listened out for further movements, and once he figured that the animatronic had gone away, he crawled out from under the desk, quickly followed by Fritz.

Jeremy immediately went back to keeping watch, and Fritz changed to downloading the data he selected to go onto disk 2. He carefully and quietly placed the disk in a case, and kept an eye on the download progress, just in case anything went wrong.

This download was going slower than the last, and Fritz assumed that this pattern would be the same for disk 3. They both knew the animatronics would keep passing through, and that they had to stay undetected.

Every time Jeremy heard an animatronic get close, they hid. When the download for disk 2 completed, Fritz switched out the disk, and the process repeated, for longer this time. Most of the time was spent hiding under the desk, and once the animatronics had temporarily finished walking through the office, Fritz checked the download progress, and as it had completed, he removed the disk, put it in the case, and tugged on Jeremy's arm, signaling that they were done there.

Jeremy nodded, and the two of them made a run for it, running out the office, ducking through the kitchen vent, and running out the back door. They were surprised regarding the lack of animatronics during their escape, but the didn't dwell on it. They locked the door behind them, and then ran out of the alley and into the street.


	8. Scars from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/Gore-FNAF-Scars-from-the-past-769220940
> 
> Yikes, this one is old. But, it's still valid and long enough to be here.

The world slowly faded back in for Krasnyy. He found himself in what appeared to be the all too familiar safe room of Fredbear and Friends. As his vision came back, so did his senses, and the pain.

At this moment he realised what had happened. There was a pain in his head, and his arm was in a crippling agony, in a pattern that he could never forget.

Somebody must have kidnapped him with the intention to kill him or cause him sever harm.

This could be anybody, as Krasnyy was hated by almost every Mob, Yakuza, and Mafia in Chicago. This had always simply been shrugged off as a side effect of being an investigative journalist, but it was at times like this where all of these negative ties become dangerous.

The intercom seemed to be working, and the receiver was out of its slot, dangling down nearby. 

As Krasnyy looked around, it seemed as if someone had cleaned up since this place was last really used. The floor wasn't covered in dirt, and the walls were their usual grey. Unnerved by the rooms unusual cleanliness, he leaned slightly towards the receiver, only to find that it was on, and someone was on the other end.

Unable to hear who they were, be begun to speak, hoping they would hear, and hoping that they were friendly.

"Hey, sorry for calling this late, just wanted to say something. 

Well you've probably heard of the ' Panic attack of 85'. It wasn't even late 85 either. It was literally January. And as you have probably guessed, it has something to do with a panic attack. Let me explain!

First of all, I've worn the 'Fredbear' suit exactly once. I hated it. The metal, the claustrophobia, ugh. 

Well, I was sweating bricks. Completely freaking out. Six months or something prior, I literally saw two people die in these things. No wonder I stated to panic when I started to sweat. 

Lucky, there were some new protocols around suit usage, and being allowed to change out of the suit at any time was one of these changes. So I told the other performer, walked quickly to the safe room, and got out of that death trap faster than you could say 'what are you doing?'.

The next five minutes were spent rocking back and forth in a corner, glad to be out of the suit, but still freaking out.

And then the boss walked in - I still hadn't even calmed down yet - and told me that I wouldn't have to wear those suits again, but I would have to do about half of the paperwork regarding security and security guards. It was only half, because I was 16, so I was still classed as I minor in Illinois, so legally couldn't do some parts of the paperwork. This would also come with a new job title and responsibilities: head of training for security. You do pretty much what it says on the tin.

Obviously I said yes. I didn't want to touch those death suits again, but I still had to. Why? I had to clean the damn thing. I was sweating bricks remember? But after cleaning it, I wouldn't have to touch them again, and that was true. So as soon as I calmed down enough to actually get up, I grabbed the cleaning supplies, and got to scrubbing out the suit.

The head? Cleaned. The arms? Cleaned. The legs? Cleaned. The hands? Cleaned. The feet? Cleaned. The torso? Fuck that. That's what caused my problems.

So I got to cleaning the torso, and for the torso, you really have to get your hands in there. There's no tools big or sturdy enough to clean it without sticking your arms in. You just have to stick the crank in and hope you don't knock it over or out.

I don't exactly remember what happened, but I had my arm in the suit, and the next second, I was in pain. Metal ripped into my arm. That was the exact thing I was scared of. And it happened. Albeit just to my arm, but it was fucking painful.

To make matters worse, the intercom was on the other side of the room. So I had two choices, slowly bleed out and hope the show ends before I die, or slowly drag the torso across the room, causing me to bleed out of my arm faster, and use the intercom to contact front desk. Guess which one I did.

I dragged that torso all the way across the room. I was in absolute agony. I honestly thought my arm was going to just tear off at some points, but I made it. Bearly. 

When I actually called front desk, I must have almost gave the poor sods a bledy heart attack. I was just shrieking into the phone. I think they understood, because I could hear footsteps running to the door. And that's when I finally blacked out.

Why am I telling you this, you ask?

Well some sicko has knocked me out, draged me back to that exact location, and spent their sweet ass time carving those wounds back into my arm. I think they threw in the broken wrist and stab to the gut for free.

\- Yes and I know it wasn't Taylor, because this bastard has zero class or style. They tore my sleeve to make a make-shift bandage to wrap around my head, and cut through my sleeve to find the bledy scars."

Krasnyy sighed and tried to grab the receiver with his non-broken arm. As he tried to listen to what was on the other end, he heard a familiar voice.

"Alright, I'll be there shortly. Just hang on, ok?"

Relived that someone was coming to find him, Krasnyy started to focus on the current problem at hand: staying conscious. To fill the void and ignore the pain, he started to hum a Russian lullaby that he remembered from his childhood.

He never expected to hear someone else hum along.

It was a male voice. Heavy footsteps could be heard from outside the room, and they were getting closer.


	9. Chofi: Chronophobia incarnate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about a new OC of mine: Chofi. I thought a story would be the right way to introduce her.
> 
> Accompanying Data:  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/o1cpm2

A woman sat down at the desk and placed a tape in the tape player.

*Click*

A video started playing. It's a recording from the security cameras. It showed the dining area. A ghostly pale looking man in purple - the head of security here - is standing in the cameras view, talking to a newbie. The first thing that was audible as they get nearer the camera is the newbie asking a question.

"Who's she?"

'She' wasn't in the focus of the camera. Yet.

"Her?" The man in purple replied, "She's, well, she's called Chofi. Nobody really knows if that's her name, or if it's its name. I believe it's hers though."

"It?"

"Well, you see her glasses? She can see out of them just fine. They're to stop us from seeing her eyes. She's, well, posessed. It's just that, she and the ghost possessing her share the body much more frequently than what's safe and - well - let's just say she's shared her time so much her eyes look like mine now."

"Oh. I see. But why do you seem scared of her?"

The newbie seemed scared too, and as the camera panned around, the woman could be seen. She had her hair in two buns, and was looking away from the camera.

"Well, to say she keeps track of time is an understatement. She may look cute, but once you know her..." The man in purple trailed off mid sentence, like he didn't want to finish what he was saying.

"Once I know her what?"

"Once you know her, you'll understand why people fear time. You'll know why we also call her Chronophobia."

As the man in purple mentioned Chronophobia, the woman turned around. As her face came into view, it was almost as if the camera had almost given up. The whole screen was static, and all that could be heard was static. And then something that sounded like someone saying "You're late" and what seemed to be a lot of shouting before the recording went back to normal. The man in purple seemed to be frozen in place, but the newbie nor the woman were anywhere to be seen.

The static came back, and when it disappeared again, the newbie was back, as well as the woman - who was not facing the camera. The newbie looked like his hair was about to turn white with fear. When the woman walked off again, it seemed like the newbie had passed out.

The recoding ended there.

*Click*

The tape was ejected.

"There's something on the other side of the tape." A voice says.

The purple man from the tape picks up the tape and put in in the tape player the opposite way round.

*Click*

The screen filled with static again. When the static cleared, the room was filled with blood.

*Click*

The woman ejected the tape.

"No... Who did this?" She asked, not wanting to see the end of the video.

The purple man shook his head and put the tape back in. "I'm sorry. Please, just keep watching. I hoped you'd watch it yourself, but I didn't know there was such a... Disconnect between you two."

*Click*

The tape started playing again.

As the camera panned around, a figure could be seen looming over a mangled corpse.

The woman quickly realised the figure was herself.

*Click*

It was the purple man who ejected the tape this time.

"You've seen enough." He said. Something about him seemed like he felt sorry for the woman and her situation. "I can tell." 

The woman nodded, and even though her glasses covered her eyes like a one way mirror, it was obvious that they would be bloodshot from crying if it wasn't for her 8 ball fracture.

"You don't remember any of this. Do you?" The purple man added.

The woman shook her head.

"It's alright. I know how it feels. You probably know that I saw what happened, but I want to help you. I could teach you how to keep Christie calm and therefore in check... "

When the purple man talked about keeping Christie in check, the woman turned around. She was desperate for someone to help her.

"But both you and her are so focused on making sure everything is on time, you've become the physical embodiment of chronophobia, but you've found the scariest thing about time yourself is that you can't go back, and you will need to face this. Are you sure you can deal with what could happen, Chofi?"


	10. The Voice of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-The-Voice-of-the-Dead-845444133

"Why are you doing this? You know I'm not your killer. Why do you keep doing this to me when you know it won't do anything!"

Krasnyy was only just able to push the words out, hoping that Golden Freddy - who was sitting on the ground in front of him would see reason.

"Well," if golden Freddy could show any emotions in its robotic face, it would have been a sickening grin, "we know. We know killing you won't do anything, but you do have something special about you... Something that made us decide to spare you each time we caught you."

Krasnyy seemed like he was about to be sick. Spare him? Each time he had been caught, he was pretty sure the only thing saving him from being killed was the clock hitting six before they could get around to killing him. He looked around the room as much as the animatronics that had grabbed his arms would allow him. Everything in the small parts and services room seemed to be staring at him.

"Confused?" Golden Freddy continued, "let me explain. Each time we've caught you, we've toyed with you. Roughed you up a little to make it seem - to you at least - like we were going to kill you, but oh look at the time! By the time we seemingly got bored and went to suit you up, 6 am! How convenient!"

Krasnyy wanted to get away, but the other animatronics grips on his arms were too tight, and his legs ached too much.

Golden Freddy laughed before continuing with "little did you know, we knew what we were doing. We toyed with you for hours on purpose. Just to break you little by little. We hurt you, made you think you would die, and forced you to see things nobody should ever have to see, and it's all paying off. You have something we need, and tonight, we've broken you down enough so we know that we'll get it."

Krasnyy was hyperventilating. He knew he couldn't escape, and he was terrified of what the animatronics wanted. But he had to know. He had to know what they did all this to him. He had to know why they had kept him alive dispite all the chances they had to kill him. And why him of all people.

Krasnyy finally broke.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" He cried, not caring anymore for how much his throat hurt or any other pains that were shooting through his body, "what do you want..."

Golden Freddy seemed amused by Krasnyy's sobbing. He knew that he had finally broken him. Now, Golden Freddy figured it was time to reshape him.

"We," golden Freddy gestured at the other animatronics, "struggle with communication with non-spirits. We also struggle with identifying non-posessed people. We need someone like you. We need a living, posessed person like you. We need you to be our voice."

Krasnyy was as shocked as he was scared. If they just wanted someone to communicate for them, then why did they have to go through all of this? "Why did you need to - to torture me just so you could talk to people properly? What's the point!"

"Well," Golden Freddy replied, "It's not as easy as that. We needed someone who we could talk directly through. We don't need a translator: we need a human microphone basically, and you were perfect bar one thing: you had too much free will. We need someone to do exactly as we say. We need someone whose lost the will to think for themselves. You're now perfect."

Golden Freddy seemed to stand up and float closer, putting his hand under Krasnyy's chin to look directly into his eyes.

"We've broken the two of you so much that you're both perfect. You'll be the perfect sixth member of our team, and you don't even have to die! So, do you want to be our voice yet?"

Krasnyy didn't respond. Even though he wanted to open his mouth, since Golden Freddy had floated towards him, he felt like he physically couldn't open his mouth.

"Or." Golden Freddy continued, picking up a Freddy head off the shelves and holding it above Krasnyy's head. "We'll just kill you if you decline. It'll be a shame to see about four years of work go to waste, but I'm sure the next guy would be much more willing."

As Golden Freddy begun to lower the Freddy head, Krasnyy felt whatever unnatural force that had been keeping his mouth shut disappear. He immediately begun to yell.

"I'll be your voice!"

It was quiet, especially for yelling, but it was loud enough for the animatronics to hear.

"Good." Golden Freddy said before setting the head down on the table, "I'm glad you could see that we're basically the same! And from now on, I expect you to answer to us! And especially me!"

Krasnyy nodded. He felt faint, but he now knew for a fact that he'd live. Even though the terms were horrible, he had agreed to them, and with that, he shouldn't be killed. As the animatronics let go, he immediately crashed to the ground and fell unconscious.

When Krasnyy came to, he was on a familiar sofa. He knew this place, but everything hurt too much at the minute. He was about to fall back to sleep, but noises from outside kept him awake. He soon sat up, and looked around. He recalled pretty quickly that he was in the staff room of the police station. As Krasnyy was looking around, he spotted Mike on a nearby chair, and PT perched on the arm of the sofa.

"We found you in the backstage area. You had a few bruises, but not much else. You seemed like you were in immense pain though," Mike asked, in his usual calm and kind voice, "What did they do to you?"

Krasnyy immediately burst into tears.

Mike nodded, knowing that the animatronics must have broken him mentally rather than physically this time. When Krasnyy stopped crying, he explained everything.

"I see," Mike mumbled, unsure of how they'd deal with this quite frankly traumatising turn of events, "well, you probably won't have to put up with being thier voice for long, seeing as it's almost been ten years since the missing children incident over here - August 87. And in a few months, it'll be that same day, August 97. The parents are planning a memorial service, so I doubt that this place will last much longer after that."

Krasnyy tried to get up, but immediately fell back down. Knowing what Krasnyy was wanting, Mike moved onto the sofa. PT also had the same idea and sat on the sofa properly. Having two of his closest friends next to him helped Krasnyy calm down a bit.

"It's just a few months, and we'll be there to help you through it every step of the way. I'll be with you during the day, and Mike will help you on the night shift. You're going to be alright."


	11. The risks Mike takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-The-risks-Mike-takes-855694836

Mike felt as if he was useless.

It had been about over two and a half months since one of his best friends went missing at Freddy's, but Mike couldn't help him. For the past two and a half months, he had been ordered by the chief of police - his own mother - to stay home and rest.

The reason why was a gunshot wound. An accidental misfire whilst training some of the new recruits. Mike Schmidt was a police officer, and had been put in charge of training a group of new hires in how to correctly handle firearms. During the training, one of the trainees pistols jammed, and whilst they were trying to figure out what happened, the gun misfired, shooting Mike in the gut.

Thankfully he had received first aid at the scene pretty much immediately, and his insurance covered the hospital bill for the initial surgery, but after the surgery, he had to rest. When the hospital finally discharged him after racking up easily avoidable costs that the insurance refused to cover by keeping him there, he decided to rest at home.

He was almost entirely bedridden for the first month; any movement that involved moving his torso caused him immense pain. During the second month, he had begun to be able to walk around the house. It had been over two and a half months since the accident, and personally, Mike felt like he could go back to work, but he wasn't supposed to go back to work until at least three and a half months had passed. That was far too long for Mike's liking.

But the cheif never said anything about getting a part time job elsewhere.

Looking at the newspaper, Mike knew that if Krasnyy would be anywhere, it would be his last known location: Freddy's. There were plenty of rooms that were supposed to be sealed, so if Krasnyy was still alive, he'd likely be hiding in one of those.

Krasnyy's cat - Scott - had been lingering around the chief a lot as of late, and seemed to bring letters. His mother always sent the cat on its way with a bag of food and water.

Mike had been out of the loop since he was on sick leave, but he had a strong feeling that the supplies that the cat was delivering were going to Krasnyy. They had to be!

Before he knew it, Mike had opened the newspaper to the jobs page, and had circled the position for night security guard at Freddy's. He didn't even remember when he picked up a highlighter, or even opening the paper, but he knew what he had to do.

He could work at Freddy's in a part time position, and the work was light enough for him to not hurt himself if he stayed in one place and didn't get caught by the animatronics.

He called up the restaurant after re-wording his resume to erase all traces of him being a police officer. He knew that Freddy's would be more likely to hire a desperate man who had suffered an injury than a cop on sick leave who could easily be investigating their crimes. The now vauge wording on his resume made him feel more useless now than ever, but he called anyway, and it went better than expected. He was told to send his resume, and when he received something from Freddy's in the mail, it was confirmation that he would be starting work there soon.

He put the date on his calendar, and his seventh night lined up with being exactly three months since Krasnyy's disappearance.

Danielle was shocked that her husband had planned this without her, but now she understood what her mother-in-law said about Mike being a bit rebellious with his heart in the right place really meant.

Mike and Danielle had married eachother shortly before they started working at the Chicago police department. They were the one-in-a-thousand example of high school lovers who actually functioned as a unit together without one draining the other. She knew that her husband knew exactly what he was getting into, and that no amount of convincing was going to get him out, and being the enabler that she is, she gave Mike a portable radio and told him that if anything were to happen, he was to contact her immediately.

The days moved slower than Mike would have liked, but then again, it was more time to spend with his adopted daughter before he put his life on the line to find his friend.

Soon, the day arrived, and Mike set out wearing his usual white blouse and black cardigan combination; women's clothing looked smarter on him anyway. The clothes were light, didn't rub on the wound at all, and didn't imped his movement. He knew that when he got to Freddy's, he'd be receiving a night guard uniform, so his choice of clothing was more of a 'good first impressions' thing. 

As he looked up at the restaurant, the giant neon sign turned off with only the entrance sign emitting an eerie glow and the happy aura all but gone and replaced with one that made his skin crawl, he realised that this would be the place where he either found his friend or would die trying.


	12. Mechanics voulenteerie stick around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-Mechanics-voulenteerie-stick-around-863941650

'With the amount of times a kid had seen backstage, or wandered off into the office, I'm surprised they aren't freaked out by the animatronics. Well, a lot of them seem to know they're animatronics, but what part of a the big strong lady singlehandedly lifting an animatronic that was currently being controlled by a ghost - in the middle of the day - isn't scary?'

"The part where they think it's part of the show?"

PT shot up and stared at the tiny ginger engineer who had spoken to her.

"What?" Fritz said in response to his colleague and friend's stare, "were ya just thinking out loud?"

"I was thinkin in my 'ead. Can you read my mind?"

"Nope. Pretty sure ya were speaking out loud," Fritz packed his tools up as he spoke, "so, where's Krass? He was supposed to meet us."

"Getting nagged by Gerald, probably," PT huffed, looking at the drawings on the walls of the corridors, several of them depicting disturbing incidents. Incidents, that in a just world, wouldn't exist, let alone exist so frequently that children get to see them at a restaurant of all things. Upon seeing a drawing of a yellow bear shaped blob towering over a red splotch, her grip tightened on her axe, "being able to suplex circus baby means shit all against something that doesn't even always have a physical form."

She looked back over at Fritz, whose orange jacket was stained black and brown with motor oil: their casual clothes a stark reminder that they were here off their own backs tonight for reasons other than honest work.

"So," she begun to walk towards their next point of interest: pirates cove, "are we going to say or do anything about the door still?"

"Nah. Freddy did it some time after you left for the night the other day."

"That's your story?"

"And it's true. I'm stickin' to it."

"I know, I'm just messing with you."

The cove was as grim as ever. The curtains stained with a grotesque mix of pizza, motor oil, vomit, and blood. The part that touched the ground was the worst affected, so with a pair of scissors, PT sliced the manky part of the curtain off before placing it in a carrier bag.

"If the janitors were actually paid to clean this damn thing, it wouldn't fall to me to do this. Hopefully this place will shut before the curtains have to be replaced. And just for that, this scrap is going to the cops instead of the incinerator."

"Obvious much, but what'd they want with a scrap of mouldy fabric?" Fritz asked, trying not to puke.

"See who the blood belongs to." PT replied, looking a bit green in the face herself as she tossed the bag onto a nearby table before climbing up onto the stage.

Even though it was the middle of the night and the animatronics were active, Foxy slinked to the back of the cove. PT had won several fights against the animatronics before, and would not hesitate to throw hands again, and as a result, the animatronics respected her out of fear. The only animatronic who didn't have this fear instilled in them was the one who was the root of all her recent problems: Golden Freddy.

"One word to your brother and I'll tear your ears off." PT growled as she begun to lift a hatch up that was in the stage. Inside the hatch was an old dusty control room: a relic of the days where the animatronics legs served little to no function and all their actions were governed by a person. This location had those rooms built, but by the time the place had opened under its original name back in the 80's, the rooms were already obsolete, and by the time the 90's rolled around and the location was rebranded to the most recent smaller scale Freddy's restaurant type, these rooms were more secret than the rooms that were actually supposed to be a secret.

Upon picking up some rather dusty papers and tools, she clambered out the control room and got to work on the stages actual control panel - the one above ground at the back of the stage.

Sparks flew through Foxy as she messed about with the box, fixing wires and resetting dials. PT's rubber soles shoes prevented her from getting electrocuted, but the robotic fox didn't have that luxury. Once she was done, she reset the clock on the panel to the correct time before closing and locking the panel's casing.

"So, that's the control panel in the cove fixed. This one shouldn't activate during that day any time soon. What else was sus," she said as she batted the dust off herself and pocketed the items she had taken out of the control room.

"Recover kitchen footage." Fritz said, reading off a list he had stored in his pocket.

"Right," PT said as she picked up the bag containing the gross fabric. "Let's take the long way through the office. If that kid's picking on Krasnyy again I'll give him something to cry about."

The two then walked down the corridor and came to the office, where they found Krasnyy in his security guard uniform looking rather exhausted.

"You ok?" PT asked, to which Krasnyy replied with a nod and a weak thumbs up.

"Is that a yes? You seem knackered."

Krasnyy replied with an awkward silence before pointing at the tablet - probably the most advanced bit of tech in the building and it was crudely wired up to a plethora of cameras that were aincient in comparison - and taking a deep breath. "Show up on cameras. Drain energy. Speaking hurts."

Krasnyy sometimes knew how to get a point across in the fewest words possible and today was one of those days, so both PT and Fritz knew that Gerald (Golden Freddy according to himself and the other animatronics) had been showing up in the cameras, and tormenting Krasnyy by somehow draining his energy.

A pang of rage coursed through PT's mind; she wasn't sure if it was Blake's thoughts or her own, but she loathed Golden Freddy. It's mere existence with mostly taking a non-physical form was counterplay to what made her a good defender to her friends, and the fact that there was little she could do about the brat was truly enraging. It may have been a child, but that monster wasn't a child anymore, and hadn't been for years.

"If he shows up again, shriek, and I'll come running and see what I can do," she said, wanting to stay calm. With the current people in the building being herself, Krasnyy, and Fritz, she was the most level headed one of the trio, so if she wasn't calm, there would be no-one left to be calm, "we're just going to the kitchen. We're going to see what we can recover from the camera. We'll be back soon."

Krasnyy nodded, and PT nodded back before leaving the office through the east doorway and heading up to the kitchen.

The two of them stayed quiet, listening out for any animatronics, or any signs of activity from Golden Freddy. Making it to the kitchen without incident, they located the camera.

"Shattered," PT huffed, looking at the camera whose peices were strewn across the floor, "Looks like I'll be fitting a replacement. Wonder why the bastards hate this camera so much."

Upon examining the remains of the camera for himself, Fritz grabbed a handfull of things that looked like solid state devices and circuit boards and shoved them into his bag.

"I'll recover the footage when I get 'ome. No point in tryin'a do this in near zero light while being stalked by robots. That's just askin' for bad news."

"Talking about news, I want to see if Krasnyy's ok before we set off. The camera was the last thing on the list, and it's nearing six anyway."

As the two of them went to leave the kitchen, they found that the door had locked somehow, dispite the door not having a lock.

"How? Like, seriously? What is this?"

PT said as she repeatedly tried to barge the door open.

Fritz, on the other hand, was getting flashbacks to watching Freddy tear the parts and services door off its hinges.

Behind them, a child's laugh rang through the kitchen.

Both of them ignored it and kept looking at the door.

The laugh rang out again, louder, and somehow sounding more exasperated than a laugh should be able to sound.

Again, they ignored it, and soon after the second laugh ended, the door gave way.

Back on track to the office, PT remarked, "I was just copying you there - ignoring it. I would have propper thrown hands if I was on my own, but I guess you know how to deal with that thing better than I do."

"Having to learn fast does have its perks," Fritz replied as they stepped back into the office, and Krasnyy looked awfully glad to see them.

"So, did he silence you again?" PT asked, feeling like she kind of knew what was up.

"Yep. Knew you were here." Krasnyy seemed almost disappointed in himself, dispite there being no damage and nothing he could have done.

With a reassuring smile, PT responded "Well that really sucks. At least we've got what we've came for. The boss never shows up until half past, so we'll stay with you until six. The buildings power puts a dampener on that kid, so whilst you already know he's going to stalk the shit out of you, he can't hurt you outside of night shift hours."

"Surprised you remembered," Krasnyy smiled back.

And in what felt like a fast few minutes, the night was over. Day staff rolled in, and PT and Fritz left the building in plain sight, going completely unquestioned by their colleagues. Upon handing the relics from the old control room and the bag of gross fabric over to Mike, they finally breathed a sigh of relief.


	13. Staying hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acompanying data: https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/BLOOD-FNAF-1-Renegade-AU-Staying-hidden-865955640

Glint.

Slash.

Pain.

Mike managed to close the door, but not soon enough. He may have been able to stop Foxy from getting in, but his arm had been slashed open in the process. Blood was already trickling out of the wound, so he had to be careful. As he returned to flicking through the cameras, he heard Foxy laugh as it banged on the door, trying to get in.

Even on the occasions that the animatronics weren't laughing thier intentions in the faces of anyone they met, it was obvious that the animatronics weren't hunting out of revenge anymore. Mike had learned that a long time ago.

Instead, the animatronics now lived for the thrill of hunting thier prey. Mike was lucky enough to be posessed and for the animatronics to deem him as 'fun to hunt', so whilst that did increase the odds that he'd survive, he knew better than to push his luck.

Trying to control his breathing and prevent the blood from spilling out of his arm, he checked the doors again after confirming that the animatronics were not near the office anymore.

Click?

Broken? The door lights were broken? He checked the cameras again. No animatronics were missing. They were all visible in the cameras. But one of them jammed the east door.

Power was low anyway, so he just had to make sure that he kept an eye on Freddy and Chica.

Then, he heard footsteps again, pounding down the west hall. He closed the door, but instead of a banging on the door, he saw glass shatter and the muzzle of the robotic fox peek through the now broken window.

They were learning, and they were not playing fair anymore.

The fox laughed at him and took swipe. This time, the slash tore through the skin of both his arms as he raised them up to protect his face.

Mike wanted to scream. He wanted to get away. He wanted to run.

Turning around, he came face to face with Freddy and before he could even think, he blacked out for a moment, coming too lying on the office floor, hearing the two animatronics laugh through the cameras. Not even a minute had passed since he blacked out.

Out of curiosity, he tried the east door, and it now worked again. He wondered if Foxy crashing through the window was a dream, but the blood gushing out if his arms told him otherwise, and two new pains introduced themselves.

His left arm and left leg were in agony.

Were they dislocated? Broken? It didn't matter.

He didn't have the time to know, or care. He had to keep his mouth shut and not make a sound. He didn't want to alert anything to the fact that he was in pain.

His vision was a blur now, so he couldn't see the cameras, so he had to try something else.

Using what little strength he had, he quietly hid under the desk, gritting his teeth, trying to figure out a way to make it out alive.

He tried to move his hurt arm, but it hurt too much. He had to use his other arm to pull his hurt leg to where it wouldn't be immediately spotted, and he felt something wrong.

Definitely broken.

Holding back screams of pain, he held his breath and stayed hidden.

Morning couldn't come soon enough.


	14. The trade-off threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/BLOOD-FNAF-The-trade-off-threat-868843152

He had found it. He found the body dump. It was well out of the way, and far outside of town. No wonder nobody thought to look here. What sane person would ever suggest searching for the victims of a murder that happened in the city in a place like this. Now, all he needed to do was report back the location and wait to see if the bodies vanished as they appeared in the animatronics. As he reached for his phone, someone spoke to him.

"Look what we have here."

Ryley froze. He didn't expect to hear someone behind him. Especially someone he recognised. This place was supposed to be forgotten about, but now it was clear to him that he had made one little oversight; it was forgotten about by everyone but those three: The man who ran Fazbear Entertainment and Afton robotics, his right hand woman and wife, and finally, the last person who was permitted to know of this place was Ryley's own boss.

He stayed silent. Even though he wanted to speak, wanted to scream, wanted to draw others to this place, he couldn't open his mouth. He was frozen to the spot. Even though it was the middle of summer, he felt as though he were now standing in several feet of snow.

"You may have found it, but I found you too. Now, I offer you a choice."

As his boss spoke, Ryley felt something sharp and cold on the back of his neck, and something warm trickle down soon after.

"But first you must follow me. I'd rather talk about this somewhere more private."

With a pit of corpses in front of him and his boss holding a knife to the back of his neck, Ryley had no choice but to do as his boss said. He could bearly manage a nod, but his boss knew that this was a nod in agreement.

The two then walked to Ryley's boss's car. Ryley was instructed to curl up in the boot. With a knife to the back of his neck and not much of a choice in the matter, Ryley complied.

The ride to wherever his boss was taking him was silent and felt like an eternity.

Once they arived at Freddy's, Ryley was dragged out the boot under the cover of darkness, and ushered into the restaurant and into his bosses office.

There was a gun on the desk. It looked new.

"I have an ultimatum," Ryley's boss said, breaking the silence, "you can live to tell everyone what you found, but I'll send my right hand to kill your sister."

By right hand, Ryley knew that his boss meant he'd be sending Vincent Taylor.

"Or, you may die. If you're not alive by six AM to tell the tale, then your sister will live."

Ryley heard what his boss said, but it felt like a dream. Everything was hazy, and felt off, but after hearing those words, everything snapped back into focus.

"How do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain..." Ryley managed to say, less say but more whisper.

Without a word, his boss brought the knife from the back of his neck so that the knife was now at Ryley's throat. Ryley raised a hand in shock to try and block the knife, but all it accomplished was a slice in his hand.

"I'm a man of my word. I may not be honest or trustworthy, but when I make a deal, I carry out my end every time," his boss snapped, "I'd have killed you right now if it wasn't for my proposition. That'd be too easy for you."

The silver haired man waited a few moments for Ryley to calm down before continuing, knowing exactly how crafty his white haired employee could be. The man had to make sure that there were no loopholes, and that there was only one real choice.

"You can plan and scheme all you want. You can't weasel your way out of this one, little tracker. Now pick up the gun. You may find it useful."


	15. A Choked Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-1-A-Choked-Scream-870300256

Mike was used to the night shift by now. He knew thier patterns. What rooms they'd go to. What rooms they wouldn't go to. He had even learned some sound cues that the animatronics gave off. But even with all this knowledge, he still knew that he had to be on his toes to make it out unscathed.

The first night of the week was always the worst for his sanity. Whilst they were inactive, his nerves were no less shredded by the inaction of the machines. Despite Krasnyy being long since saved, Mike let the automated phone calls play. It usually gave him a cue as to when they'd start moving, but he kept on checking just in case. He felt like he checked the cameras too much, but what else should he do? Wait around?

He looked around and focused. He knew he could make it, but that made him no less nervous. As the call ended and Bonnie begun to move, he kept flicking between the stage, the cove, and keeping track of Bonnie. Keeping an eye on everyone was tough, but all he needed to see were the silhouettes and he'd be able to tell who was where. Once Bonnie had made it to the hall corner, Chica was off the stage an in the dining area.

'As soon as he moves, I'm checking the door.'

Flicking through the cameras again, he saw the hall corner was empty, so closed the cameras and hit the door lights.

'Bonnie!'

His hand deftly slipped from the lights button to the door button, shutting the rabbit out.

He kept flicking through the cameras, ensuring the other two who were active this night were where they were last.

'Where is Chica?'

He closed the cameras and checked the lights, finding her to not be there. Then, he noted the faint sound of pots and pans.

'Kitchen.'

Noting that Bonnie had wandered back into the cameras field of view, he opened the door, keeping constant tabs on Bonnie and Chica.

It was close to five, and Bonnie had wandered into the corner again.

Mike considered spending the rest of the night with the doors closed, but he didn't want to spark any bad habits, so he continued as of it were still midnight.

He checked the door lights, and again shut Bonnie out.

The power dipped into the thirties, and made a rash decision: he closed both doors to check the cameras.

Whilst it did waste power, he re-confirmed the locations of Bonnie and Chica.

Then, he opened the doors, and continued as normal. Bonnie moved between the dining area and the hall, and Chica stuck with tossing pots and pans about in the kitchen.

As he was checking the cameras again, six AM took him by suprise.

He didn't realize until now how much his heart was racing and how much he was shaking, but at least he had made it through the night without incident.

As the dusk of the next night set in, he knew that the animatronics would be more active and that power would be naturally consumed at a faster rate than the night before.

With a deep breath, he sat in the office chair, and got to work.

The night begun, and the call started. This time, he knew to check the cameras before the call ended, and as he checked, he saw that Bonnie had moved to backstage, aka parts and services: the room with the endoskeleton, and the room that Mike didn't want to have to pay a visit to. The animatronic had its face up against the camera, and he felt as if it were staring directly at him.

He closed the cameras for a few seconds to conserve power.

Flicking between backstage, the show stage, and pirates cove, Chica was the next to move rooms, going from the show stage to the dining area. Going back to check for Bonnie, Mike noticed that the rabbit had moved from looking directly into the camera to step back close to the door.

He begun his own cycle of not doing anything for a few seconds in order to conserve power to quickly flicking through the cameras. Bonnie was the most active, as per usual, and was already standing in the corridor. Soon, Chica had also moved, roaming from the dining area to the kitchen.

Repeating his process of save power, check cameras, save power, check cameras, he was struggling to keep track of Bonnie. The robot was running the length of the restaurant in seconds, and now it was in the hall corner. Chica had also moved again to the hallway.

After checking the cove and noting no movement, Mike went back to check the hall corner to see that Bonnie had gone.

As he had done many times before, he checked the lights and closed the door upon seeing the purple rabbit's face mere inches away from his own.

Checking the other door before checking the cameras as to not give Chica an opportunity to ambush him, he flicked on the lights and saw nothing. Then, when he checked the cameras, he saw that the chicken had stayed mostly putt, and Bonnie had moved back to the corridor.

After opening the door, Mike checked the cameras again and found Chica in the hall corner. He located Bonnie in the walk-in storage cupboard, and then lost sight of Chica. Not wanting to lose to them again, he closed the cameras and checked the door lights, and as deftly as he had shut out Bonnie before, the door was slammed in Chicas face too.

Going back to monitoring the west hall menaces, Mike noted the cove was still closed, but Bonnie was moving eraticaly. This movement pattern was normal, but it terrified Mike each time. It was about three AM, and he was at just about fifty percent power. Usual, but always a concern.

Bonnie was back in the storage cupboard as Chica left the east door, giving Mike some breathing room to open the door. After doing so, he checked the cameras again to find no sign of Bonnie.

Closing the cameras, he shut the door without a second thought. Checking the cameras again, he found the cove shut and Chica in the bathrooms, but no Bonnie.

With a deep breath, he needed to confirm his suspicions. He flicked on the light and opened the door to see Bonnie right in front of him, and as quickly as the door opened, it was shut again.

He then went back to checking the cameras. Chica still in the bathrooms, Foxy still securely in the cove, Bonnie still outside his door.

After some more waiting and ensuring that Chica and Foxy hadn't moved, Mike found Bonnie back in the storage cupboard.

He then opened the door.

Resuming checking the cameras again, he noticed the Chica had moved, and located her position as back in the kitchen again. Bonnie had also moved to the corridor.

He was doing ok. About four AM with about thirty percent power. A damn sight better than his first Tuesday.

Looking through the cameras once again, he located Chica in the corridor, but couldn't find Bonnie.

He wasn't in the corner, not in the dining area.

Mike begun to feel his heart race like it was trying to tell him something.

Bonnie wasn't in the hall, or the cupboard either.

Even though he only checked each camera for less than a second, it felt like it was too long.

He then checked the hall corner.

Bonnie wasn't there.

Mike swiftly closed the cameras, already reaching out to close the door.

A few seconds too late.

Before Mike could even scream, Bonnie had fixed one of its robotic paws around Mike's throat, turning what would have been a scream into a choked gasp for air. The robotic rabbits other paw had clasped itself around Mike's left wrist. The shrieking rabbit had already made Mike's ears ring, and as the noise faded, he wasn't sure whether the animatronic was quieting down or if he was losing his hearing. Bonnie closing its mouth and letting out a loud chuckle luckily implied the former of the two.

Before Mike could do anything - dispite there being nothing he could do - he was pulled out of his chair by his neck.

Over the course of less than a second, Mike's feet went from being firmly on the ground to dangling in the air as the animatronic pulled the helpless guard upwards.

Bonnie seemed quite proud of himself, making some kind of noise that seemed like a happy squeak. It was quite rare for Mike to slip up on an earlier night, so it was usually Foxy or Freddy that got to him, so he could see why Bonnie would be so happy to have caught him for once.

Trying to fight back, Mike used his free hand to try and break Bonnie's grip around his neck. After nearly getting his hand under Bonnie's metal thumb, the robot retaliated by strengthening its grip, making a delighted sounding robotic chirp as it watched Mike struggle.

Without even realising it, Mike had begun to kick the animatronic, swinging his legs about to try and find the chair - or anything - to stand on. This seemed to entertain Bonnie.

Mike continued to struggle, even though all it was achieving was keeping Bonnie entertained.

It was all he could do to avoid being taken backstage; that was all he needed to do: not get taken backstage. Whilst he was far smaller than the animatronics and had the figure of a stick insect, he didn't want to take any risks, and the best way to avoid said risks was to keep Bonnie from getting bored of his suffering.

It was incredibly messed up to be surviving by ensuring that your would be killer is too entertained to land the killing blow, but it was something that Mike and other posessed guards had learned had to be done.

Slowly, his vision begun to blur. The noises around him felt more and more muffled. How much he was kicking had decreased, and his attempts at breaking Bonnie's grip were already completely hopeless. Bonnie had noticed this too, and with what looked like a sigh, the rabbit tossed Mike against the wall.

He swear he heard something crack, but he didn't have time to process any of it. He tried to take deep breaths, but all he could manage were quick shallow ones as he stared at the animatronic looming above him, smiling.

His neck and wrist felt warm. Mike wasn't sure if it was blood or blood rushing back, returning circulation to his head and hand.

The animatronic then reached down and grabbed Mike's wrists, dragging him back to his feet.

His left hand looked far too pale. Even a bit blue. He didn't want to think about what his face looked like, and certainly didn't want to think about what he neck looked like.

As the animatronic dragged him down the corridor, Mike couldn't fight back, or even stand upright; he just let himself get dragged across the tiles, which rushed up to meet his face as Bonnie seemed to walk away without him.

His hearing was too muffled to figure out what was going on, but then he rolled over and saw Chica walking through the dining area and back to the stage.

He'd made it out alive, but not as cleanly as he hoped.


	16. A nice walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-Renegade-AU-A-nice-walk-871772933

It was a nice day.

It was sunny, but not to hot. It was a little bit windy, but the breeze took the edge off the heat.

It was the first day in ages that Krasnyy had been able to be out and about during the day and not have to worry about work making him pull and all-nighter. He wasn't used to not being an animatronics punching bag, but if this is what a normal life was like, he'd definitely be able to get used to this.

PT had insisted on going on a walk with Krasnyy for ages, and he had always promised that he'd go on a walk once he had some time to spare. Now that he had time to spare, PT immediately dragged him on this walk. He'd never seen her so enthusiastic about something that wasn't machines before, and it was adorable.

As they walked the route that PT clearly knew like the back of her hand, Krasnyy felt at ease. For once, they could talk about things that weren't metal or trying to kill them or both; they could and did talk about how pretty the flowers were, and the weather, and other mundane things. Sometimes, they saw people they knew, and said 'hi', sometimes, it was someone's PT knew, sometimes, it was someone Krasnyy knew.

It was shocking how soothing such normal acts such as walking and talking could be, but it was nice, to just be normal for once.


End file.
